The Brothers Karofsky
by Waytooold4this
Summary: Dave and Kurt's story after graduation from high school
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the second week of June. Kurt woke up just as Burt and Finn were heading out to Burt's shop. Carole had left for work earlier, so Kurt had the house to himself. He showered, dressed in one of his most stunning outfits and headed upstairs for coffee and toast. Since Finn was spending his summer working with Burt, Kurt only went into the shop twice a week to handle the invoicing and parts purchasing. Kurt couldn't wait for the month of August to arrive. He would then be moving to Los Angeles to attend USC to study musical theater and drama. Finn would be staying in Lima to attend the local community college.

As Kurt was finishing up putting his plate, cup and saucer in the dishwasher, the doorbell rang. Kurt was hoping it wasn't a door to door salesperson or even worse, some religious missionaries trying to convert him to some religion. Kurt opened the door and was shocked to see none other than Karofsky the bully standing there.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Kurt asked, confused and annoyed to see his tormentor at his front door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Hummel?" the big jock asked politely.

Kurt noticed that the bully's head was shaved and he was wearing camouflage fatigues.

"I really don't believe there is anything to say. You ruined my life at McKinley and I had to leave all my friends to go to Dalton. What could you possibly have to say to me after everything that happened between us?" the small young man ranted at his enemy as the memory of slushies, shoves, kisses, death threats and the maniacal look on the bully's face when he stole the wedding cake topper. Kurt was getting angry and ready to slam the door in the big dumb jock's face.

Karofsky knew he had to act fast and say what he needed so desperately to say.

"Kurt, I am so sorry for everything that happened in high school." Dave said quickly and forcefully. He wanted to take a step forward and grab the handsome young man by the shoulders, but thought it wouldn't be taken as a sign of his good intentions, but as another threat.

"I am leaving for basic training this afternoon", Dave continued, "and then to Afghanistan in September. I just wanted to clear the air before I left, to let you know that I am truly sorry and ashamed for they way I behaved towards you in the past." Dave wanted to add that he loved Kurt, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It didn't feel right given that Kurt had his arms crossed tightly across his chest and was glaring at the bigger man.

"I'll feel a lot safer knowing that you are far away from me. You can go beat up on the Taliban, at least they are choosing to fight! All I ever wanted was to be myself and not have to fear that someone wanted to kill me." Kurt shouted. He couldn't believe that Karofsky had the nerve to show up on his doorstep and make some lame apology.

Dave looked down at his feet and calmly said, "I knew it was a long shot that you would accept my apology, but I had to try. Goodbye Kurt. I wish you all the best for the future." With that statement, Karofsky turned on his heels and walked back to the truck parked at the curb.

Kurt shut the door and wondered what had just happened. Why had Karofsky spent his last morning at home apologizing to Kurt?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two years had passed since Kurt left for California. He had returned to Lima to go to Finn's graduation from the local community college. Burt and Carole had asked Kurt to stay with them for a few weeks before returning to LA. Kurt woke up late in the morning on Thursday after having spent the evening before with Mercedes and Tina catching up on everything that had happened since they had last seen each other at Christmas. Burt, Carole and Finn had all gone to work. The Lima News was on the counter (Burt was old fashioned and liked to have an actual newspaper to read). Kurt picked up the section on top of the pile and saw a picture of a soldier. He had picked up the section that contained the obituaries. The face looked familiar and then he saw the caption, "Staff Sergeant David Karofsky, killed in Afghanistan". Kurt read the obituary recounting Karofsky's heroism under fire, how he saved the soldiers under his command and his valiant service to his country in an overseas war. His sole survivor was listed as his father, Paul Karofsky. The article ended by stating that a memorial service was being held on Saturday at a local church in Lima.

The next day, Kurt went to the mailbox to collect the day's mail. There was a large manila envelope addressed to him. Kurt brought the envelope along with the various bills and advertising flyers into the house and placed them on kitchen table. He sat down and opened the large envelope. Inside were a letter and another envelope. Kurt read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_My son David Karofsky asked me to forward the enclosed letter to you in the event of his death. David was killed in Afghanistan last month, so I have followed his instructions._

_Very truly yours,_

_Paul Karofsky_

Kurt was stunned by the brief letter. He picked up the other envelope and turned it over in his hands. He saw his name written in very neat, precise writing. Kurt's hands were shaking as he opened the letter from his former bully.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I have been killed in action. _

_I couldn't say everything I needed to say to you the day I showed up at your door before I left for the Army. Kurt, the truth is that I was secretly in love with you during high school, but I couldn't face the truth, so that is why I treated you the way did. I was a coward. Our kiss was my first "real" kiss and I wanted you to know that it meant more to me than I can ever tell you. I am so sorry I forced myself on you that way, but my emotions were out of control and I couldn't help myself. I never intended to threaten your life, but I was so scared that you would expose my secret and I would lose everything I had - my family, my friends, and my place on the football and hockey teams- that I panicked and made the worst mistake of my life. I drove away the only person I ever truly loved outside of my family._

_My love for you was not just based on my physical attraction for you, but also on my admiration of your talent, intelligence, bravery and strength. You were too good to be mine and it drove me crazy. There is no excuse for the violence I aimed at you and I wanted to let you know that I understood that._

_I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for everything that happened. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I have lived my life since high school trying to redeem myself and be a better person. I regret that I could not return home to prove to you that I have changed and am worthy of your respect._

_Yours,_

_David Karofsky_

Kurt was astounded by what he had just read. Karofsky was in love with him? How could that be? The boy had been abusive and threatened to kill him. How could that be love? Kurt heard the door from the garage open and saw his father enter the kitchen.

"Hi Kurt" Burt called out.

"Hi Dad" Kurt replied, his voice shaky.

Burt Hummel looked at his son's pale face and red rimmed eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, son? Burt asked, his voice showing his concern.

Kurt handed his father the letters and newspaper. Burt read them and then asked if his son was OK.

Kurt told his father that he thought he needed to attend the memorial service being held the next day. Burt Hummel knew better than to argue with his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kurt wore his most conservative black Armani suit to the Karofsky memorial service. He waited outside until right before the service began and then sat in the last pew. As he scanned the front of the church, he recognized Paul Karofsky. He noticed an elderly woman who he assumed was one of Karofsky's grandmothers, and some younger people who he thought must be cousins. He also noticed several people in military uniforms.

The minister spoke briefly and then opened up the service to family and friends. Paul spoke first, telling stories of his son's childhood, how much fun they had hunting, fishing, camping, and shoot hoops in the driveway. He closed by telling the assembled how proud he was of his son's military service. Then a female soldier spoke, telling of Dave's many kindnesses during the time they served together in Afghanistan and what a great sense of humor he had. [Kurt thought to himself – Karofsky had a sense of humor? Then he chided himself for being catty at the man's memorial.] Several other soldiers spoke of how they respected Dave and were proud to serve under his command.

After the service ended, people began to file out of the church. Kurt waited for the crowd to thin before he exited the pew. A soldier who spoke during the service walked quickly towards Kurt and spoke.

"You must be Kurt. I am Dylan Lafferty. Your brother spoke about you often."

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt asked confused.

"Dave said you were estranged from your family, but I thought you would all sit together at his memorial service" The soldier continued. "He told me about the problems you had with your dad regarding your sexual orientation."

"I really don't understand what you are talking about. My father and I get along fine, and I don't have any issues with my step-mother and brother." Kurt replied, more confused than ever. Before Lafferty could respond, they were interrupted.

The female soldier who spoke earlier approached and said "Hi Kurt. I would recognize you anywhere. You look just the picture of you Dave kept in his footlocker. I am Melissa Colgrove. Dave and I were good friends. Your big brother was so proud of you and told me what a talented singer you are. I am so sorry for your loss. He will really be missed."

Kurt began to comprehend from where the misunderstanding arose. Dave must have taken a picture of Kurt with him when he joined the Army and told everyone that they were brothers. It was so like Karofsky to lie. Kurt guessed that Dave stayed in the closet for the remainder of his short life. Somehow, after the letter and hearing the impressive eulogies delivered by his fellow soldiers, Kurt couldn't remain angry at David Karofsky anymore. He excused himself from Dylan and Melissa, left the church and headed home, at peace with the past.


End file.
